Emily The Stalker
by greengirl82
Summary: <html><head></head>Emily seeking advice from a therapist is told to put some distance between herself and Hotch. The problem is she's having a hard time doing that.</html>


**Emily The Stalker**

Disclaimer: So they told me that CBS owns Criminal Minds.

Summary: Emily seeking advice from a therapist, who advises her to put some distance between Hotch and herself. But the problem is she's having a hard time doing that.

Timeline: Present day, but there is no Ashley Seaver or Ian Doyle.

* * *

><p>John Waters said, "Without obsession, life is nothing."<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch was talking on the phone to Dave and went to sit down at his couch, when their was a knock on his front door.<p>

Walking over to the front door of his new house, he saw a middle aged woman at his door.

"Hello?" Hotch asked.

"Are you Aaron Hotchner?" the woman asked.

"Yeah. Can I help you?" Hotch asked noticing a box in her hands.

"This is from Emily." the woman said handing Hotch the box.

"Yeah, ok..." Hotch said as the woman walked off to her car "Excuse me? Wait."

The woman turned around to look at Hotch.

"Who are you?" Hotch asked.

"Dr. Bridget Taylor" the woman greeted him, "I'm helping Emily through some issues."

Hotch chuckled lightly.

"So you're her therapist?" Hotch asked.

Emily hunched down in Dr. Taylors' car peeked her head out to look at Hotch.

"More of an emotional crisis manager." Dr. Taylor said.

"And she gave you..." Hotch started but than looked over at the car and said "Is she in your car?"

Emily peeking out scoffed and pulled herself into the sitting position, while Hotch went out to the car.

"Uh!" Dr. Taylor said "Mr. Hotchner..."

"Emily what is this?" Hotch said "What's going on?"

"Aaron? I have instructed her that she should have no direct contact with you for one week." Dr. Taylor said.

"Ok, but she's right here" Hotch said standing next to the convertible car "Emily..."

Dr. Taylor got into the driver seat next to Emily.

Emily looked over at Dr. Taylor, "Can you please just tell him that I'm sorry but I really think this is what's best for me and us."

"Aaron" Dr. Taylor said "She's sorry but she feels..."

"Yeah, I heard that," Hotch crouched down next to the car and said "Emily, will you talk to me please? This is crazy."

Emily looked over at him than turned back to her therapist.

"All right than will you tell me what this is about?" Hotch asked "Are you breaking up with me?"

Emily pulled the Dr. Taylor over to her and whispered in her ear.

"She asked that you trust her for awhile longer" Dr. Taylor said.

"Emily, look whatever reason you're doing this?" Hotch sighed resting his chin on the rolled down window "You don't have to, we can work on this. Please?"

Emily with a confused look in her eyes, stared into his pleading brown eyes as he gave her the puppy dog look.

"Please?" Hotch repeated.

Emily grabbed her therapist and whispered in her ear again.

Dr. Taylor looked over at Hotch and said "Goodbye, Aaron."

Hotch backed away from the car as it was turned on and stood up watching Emily and her therapist drive away.

Dr. Taylor drove Emily back to her apartment and turned off the car looking over at Emily.

"I know this is hard for you, but if you want to have any form of a healthy relationship without the fear of being clingy or too dependant on your partner, you have to give yourself time off." Dr. Taylor said.

Emily nodded and said "I understand, I wish I just didn't break his heart."

"You told me that his ex wife died?" Dr. Taylor said "Well no matter the length of time since her death or the period of how long they were divorce, if you don't want to feel like the replacement, you have to do this to see how the standing of your relationship will be based to last."

Emily nodded and said "See you tomorrow, doctor."

"Don't worry" Dr. Taylor said driving off.

* * *

><p>The next morning during a case briefing in which Emily could feel Hotch watching her.<p>

Emily noticed in the bullpen Dr. Taylor talking to Anderson, and her eyes widen as she got up and left before the briefing was over.

"What was that about?" Morgan asked.

"You don't want to know" JJ muttered, she being informed about Emily's therapist' advice.

Emily rushed into the bullpen dragging Dr. Taylor away from a nosey Anderson.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Emily asked.

"No, no, no" Dr. Taylor said "Confidentiality advises against it."

Emily looked over and saw Reid, JJ and a watchful Hotch walk over to the break room.

Emily and Hotch were eyeing each other until Dr. Taylor pulled her out of her stupor.

"So how was the morning, you do briefings is that right?" Dr. Taylor asked taking a seat at Emily's desk.

"Mm hm" Emily said looking over at the break room than her eyes wandered up to Dave's office.

Dave gave an inquiring look and shook his head in frustration.

"Emily!" Dr. Taylor chided her, "Focus."

"Sorry" Emily said "What did you ask?"

"If you are going away on any cases today?" Dr. Taylor asked.

"No, we're on stand by" Emily said "No pertinent cases at the moment."

"Good" Dr. Taylor told her, "Then you can focus on your concentration and self control today."

The older woman looked down when she heard her cell phone ringing, and sighed, as she pulled out the device.

"Try taking a walk through the park to clear your head" the doctor told her, "You have to be able to take care of yourself before trying to take care of another person, especially one with a child."

Emily nodded and saw her therapist take the call.

"I'm really sorry but another patient is having a crisis, Emily" the doctor informed her "Take the walk."

"I will thanks" Emily said.

Emily scanned the BAU and didn't see Hotch so, she felt safe to go out for a walk across the street at the park.

Emily lapped up the warm morning sun, enjoying the feeling of Spring.

Noticing a bunch of people in costumes, she grabbed a man walking by and asked "What's going on?"

"Protesting against the cruelty of animals, everyone here is dressed up like animals" the man said "Would you like to join the cause?"

Emily looked around and saw Hotch sitting on a bench talking to Dave.

"Sure" Emily said "I'd love to help the animals."

Emily in a squirrel costume saw Hotch and Dave talking and walked closer to hear them, she was having a hard time breathing in the heavy costume.

"So what's going on with you and Emily?" Dave asked.

"Well it seems we're sorta taking a break." Hotch said.

Emily could only hear light pieces of the conversation trying to get closer hit a branch on a tree.

"Ow" Emily said "Stupid tree."

Being a bit disoriented for a second, Emily muttered "Where'd they go?"

Emily focused again on Hotch and Dave.

"But Emily was right there? In the car?" Dave said learning of Emily's break.

"Oh yeah" Hotch said "But she wasn't suppose to be talking to me."

The words get hard to hear as Emily in the squirrel costume gets closer, the tail dragging on the floor.

"So whenever I asked her a question, she'd lean over and the therapist would answer for her." Hotch said.

Emily in the squirrel costume felt like Darth Vadar was breathing for her while she got closer to Hotch and Dave.

_'This is it'_ Emily thought _'I am officially a stalker.'_

"Wow" Dave said.

"Crazy, huh?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah" Dave said. "I mean a little."

"I mean I want her to do the things she needs to do..." Hotch began both men not noticing a squirrel costume coming close behind them.

"Well did you tell her that?" Dave asked.

"I tried" Hotch said.

Dave's cell phone rings and he gets up leaving Hotch on the bench.

Emily closes in behind Hotch, heavy breathing in her costume, when Hotch turns around to look at her.

"Oh crap!" Emily said turning around to run off only to trip over the tail.

Emily fell on the grass, her squirrel head falling off of her, so Hotch sees it's her.

"Emily?" Hotch said getting up from the bench "What are you doing?"

Emily turns around face red from the costume and embarrassment.

"I was just..." Emily said.

"Emily are you ok?" Hotch asked walking up to her.

"I'm sorry" Emily said getting off the grass picking up the head "Forget you ever knew me."

"What?" Hotch said watching her run off "Emily? Emily!"

* * *

><p>Emily sat in her apartment, grateful that JJ arranged for her to work at home for the rest of the day.<p>

_'So freaking embarrassing'_ Emily thought _'Thank God, JJ is sworn to secrecy.'_

Emily thought back to her day at the therapist office and how she got into this whole mess.

"So tell me, why you feel you need sometime apart from Aaron?" Dr. Taylor said.

"Well the thing is... um." Emily began "Sometimes when I like someone, I kinda um... stalk them."

"Uh huh." Dr. Taylor said.

"But not in the scary Star 80 way." Emily began.

"Uh huh." Dr. Taylor said.

"It's just I you know I sorta follow them around." Emily said "I take pictures and log their activities. File it all in a factually accurate yet esthetically pleasing scrap book. And it's all pretty... I'm a total lunatic."

Emily put her head in her hands covering her face "Totally commitment worthy."

"Emily you are not a lunatic." Dr. Taylor said.

"But this is what I do for a living read people's behavior for the FBI, I'm one t-shirt sniffing away from becoming an unsub."

"Emily look at me" Dr. Taylor said "As a medical professional you are not a lunatic. But with some regimen I can help you put yourself on the right track with Aaron."

Emily shook her head of that memory.

_'Good luck with that Dr. Taylor'_ Emily thought _'I so lost my chance with Hotch, now he thinks I'm some psycho stalker.'_

"Which I sorta am." Emily thought falling on to her couch burying her head into a pillow.

Emily exhaled and banged her head into the pillow, hearing her cellphone go off.

'God, I can't work a case now.' Emily thought 'Hello? He'll look at me like I'm an unsub in training.'

"Hello?" Emily said answering her phone.

Emily heard heavy breathing over the phone.

"Hello?" Emily asked in confusion looking at the caller id.

"Oh yeah." A voice said doing the heavy breathing.

"Who is this?" Emily asked sitting up on her couch.

"What are you wearing?" the male voice said continuing the heavy breathing.

"Aaron?" Emily asked.

"No" Hotch said opening her front door.

"Hi" Hotch said closing the door behind him.

"Were you just trying to stalk me?" Emily asked hanging up her cell phone turning to look at Hotch.

"Yeah, I guess I need a little more practice." Hotch said.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me" Emily said getting off the couch to hug him.

Emily kissed Hotch who chuckled at that idea.

"So does that mean the whole break thing...?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, totally a bad idea" Emily said shaking her head "But you don't mind dating someone who's a total weirdo?"

"Oh no" Hotch said "I was thinking we could work around it. Like I have to get back to work, meeting with the Ice Queen but if you wanted you could follow me."

Emily gasped and said "Yes, and when I get there I can hide in the break room and watch you."

Hotch laughed saying "Exactly and when we get home I could stalk you."

The two head for the door to head back to the BAU feeling better about their relationship, as odd as it is.

* * *

><p>Mason Cooley said "Cure for an obsession: get another one."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End <strong>

Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it enough to leave a review.


End file.
